


Heartbeat

by LiquifiedStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post Reveal, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/pseuds/LiquifiedStars
Summary: Inspired by the song “Heartbeat” by Enrique Iglesias. Adrien had returned to Paris after more than a year in London post Hawk Moth’s defeat. With so much left unsaid, will his heart and Marinette’s lead them back to one another, or will it be too late for them?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song “Heartbeat” by Enrique Iglesias when the idea for this little one-shot came to me. I hope you enjoy it. As always, comments are most appreciated :)

“But Luka, you said you would come. Don’t leave me here on my own.” Marinette paced up and down on the patio on the Bourgeois hotel. When Luka hadn’t arrived yet, she left Chloé’s 21st birthday party to go outside and ring him and find out where he was. 

“You don’t need me there Marinette. You're hardly alone when all your friends from high school are there.” Marinette felt she should have been mad at him. Clearly he never intended to come which was why he said he would meet her there. “Besides, I’m sure you won’t be alone for long when Adrien arrives.” 

Marinette looked out over the night lights of the Parisian skyline. Visions of days gone by filling her eyes, of a red spotted girl and a black cat boy running across rooftops laughing and carefree before the world caught up to them. She hadn’t seen Adrien in over a year now, not since after his father had been discovered as Hawk Moth and hauled off to jail. 415 days to be exact. Not that she was counting. She would never admit to that but her nerves over the last few days, knowing he was coming back, had been getting the better of her. 

“Is that the reason you won’t come? Because Adrien will be here?” She heard him sigh down the phone. 

“What do you want me to say? That part of me hoped he wouldn’t come back? I love you Marientte, but you never would let me get close to you. Whatever you have to do tonight to repair that bridge with Adrien you need to do it, because if you don’t you will regret it for the rest of your life.” 

Marinette turned her eyes back towards the glass doors that led into the function room. Adrien had just arrived and was being flocked by their former classmates. She couldn’t deny that her heart picked up pace seeing him there, as devastatingly handsome as ever. He was dressed in fitted black pants and a black shirt looking every inch the model he had been. He’d left a few buttons undone at the top, and his hair was slightly messy. The whole look just screamed Chat Noir suave. Was that for her benefit? Deep down she dared to hope that maybe it was. 

Chloé ran up and kissed him enthusiastically on each cheek before Kagami approached, wrapping an arm through his and leading him towards the buffet. Adrien turned his head and saw her outside, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. Her breath caught before his eyes darted away unsure. Maybe he didn’t come alone after all. 

“Kagami is with him. What if I’m too late?” Marinette asked quietly down the phone. 

“You know that’s not true. Don’t talk yourself out of this Marinette. I know Adrien loves you and despite what you try to tell yourself, you love him too.” She was surprised at the firm tone Luka was using. 

“I hurt him Luka. He may not have forgiven me for that.” She could hear her voice starting to crack. She had promised herself she could hold it together. 

“You won’t know unless you talk to him.” Luka replied softly. “You have to follow the music you hear Marientte, and no matter where either of you go, that music will always lead him back to you.” Marinette lifted her eyes back towards the party. Adrien was talking with Kagami, but the smile on his face wasn’t reaching his eyes. He was reserved, not carefree like he used to be before. 

“What about you?” She asked. 

“Never mind about me. You always worry about everyone else, but this is about you and what you want. You’re lost without him Marinette. You can try to hide it, you can try to lie about it, you can try and bury it in your work but he has your heart and you have his. It’s time you took his lyrics and your melody and put the song back together.”

Marinette closed her eyes and let out a long breath. She knew Luka was right and now was the time to tell Adrien how she really felt. She smiled softly. 

“Thank you Luka. You always did know the right things to say.” 

“You’re welcome.” He replied. “Think of it as big brother looking out for you. Now go and be happy Marientte.” 

Marientte put her phone back into her bag. Looking through the glass doors she could see Kagami still holding onto Adrien’s arm. Marinette knew that the Japanese girl had been waiting for Adrien to return to Paris as much as she herself had, and she figured Kagami was wasting no time putting her bid in. 

“What are you waiting for, Marinette?” A small voice spoke up from her purse. 

“I don’t know Tikki.” She said, slumping into a chair. “Maybe I made a mistake handling things the way I did. I should have called, or gone to London to see him or done something instead of avoiding him all this time. God only knows what he must think of me now.” She looked down towards her Kwami. Tikki shook her head. 

“This is Chat Noir we are talking about remember. It would take more than a year apart to change how he feels about you. He’s already waited so long.” 

“That’s the problem Tikki, we both waited so long. Maybe this last year was a bridge too far” She said lost in thought. “I thought I could be rational about this.” Tikki smiled at her chosen. 

“The heart isn’t always rational Marinette. You just have to look at Chat to see that.” Marinette nodded. 

“I know. At least that’s how it was. What if he doesn’t feel the same anymore?” Tikki was about to reply when the sound of footsteps approached. 

“Hey girls, what are you doing out here in the cold?.” Alya asked, pulling up a chair next to her best friend and reaching out to say hi to Tikki. 

“Good to see you Rena Rouge.” Tikki smiled. 

“You know someone in there is waiting to talk to you.” Marinette looked back towards the party and caught Adrien’s eyes again. He quickly looked away as though he had been caught out. Had he been staring at her, or was that just wishful thinking?

“I just came out to ring Luka, but he’s not coming.” Alya laughed dryly. 

“I know, Juleka told me. Can you blame him though? He may have accepted you don’t love him, but I hardly think you could expect the poor guy to have to witness you falling into the arms of someone else.” Marinette blushed a little at that as Alya reached out and put her hand on her’s. “Marientte, you have to talk to Adrien. You were only doing what you thought was best for him at the time, and I think even he would agree it was the right choice.” Marinette reached over to pull her best friend into a tight hug. Alya and by extension Nino, were the only ones aside from herself and Adrien that knew the full story about Hawk Moth, Mayura and everyone’s identities. When Adrien left for London, it was Alya who was there to keep her strong and keep her company on those lonely nights without her Chat Noir by her side. 

“I let him think I didn’t love him Alya. I kept that wall there between us and pushed him away when he needed me most.” Alya pulled back with her hands on Marientte’s shoulders. 

“Look at me Marinette. You pushed him towards what had to be done. You made a Ladybug decision that had to be made. But he is back now, he’s here and he wants to see you.” Marinette just nodded and looked down into her lap. “Come on, let’s go inside.” 

*****  
Adrien had been nervous as he took the elevator up to the function room. He barely had time to organise himself in his new apartment before racing to the party. He only came because he knew his Lady would be there and he felt his heart beat more quickly just thinking about seeing her. Truly he would rather have met up with her more privately, but he could wait another minute to see her. Then he reminded himself that things might not be the same. He had been gone for more than a year, 415 days to be exact since he had seen her face, since that night he had confessed, but she had not returned his love. Still, he couldn't help counting the days, each one he feared taking him further away from her. 

As the doors opened he stepped into the party and his eyes automatically began to scan the room for her as he shrugged off his jacket. Almost immediately his friends from high school gathered around him. He was swept up in a sea of nostalgia at the familiar faces smiling back at him. Kim and Max patted his back, Rose, Juleka and Alix gave him warm hugs and so many other faces he hadn’t seen in so long. Chloé pulled him into a fierce embrace, kissing his cheeks loudly. He didn’t realise until that moment just how much he had missed everyone. Even Nathaniel wrapped an arm around his shoulder and welcomed him home. When a warm body took his arm, he hoped it might have been Marinette, but was surprised to see Kagami instead. “It’s been a long time Adrien, are you back in Paris for good now?” His old fencing partner asked. 

“Yeah, just had my stuff delivered to my new apartment.” He replied, still subconsciously scanning the room. Where was she? Alya promised she would be here. He felt Kagami tug him along towards the buffet. 

“She’s outside.” The Japanese girl said knowingly. “She’s on the phone, but I’m sure she won’t be long.” Adrien looked out the door and felt his breath catch when he saw her. She was stunning in a black dress with emerald green trims and matching ribbons in her long hair. She was wearing his Chat colours. Marinette’s eyes widened when she saw him and he quickly looked away. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea coming back. He wasn’t sure his heart would be able to take it if she rejected him again.

“You’re still in love with her, aren’t you?” Kagami asked. Adrien looked at her surprised, but then again, Kagami always did read him so well. Then he smiled sadly to himself. 

“I can’t help it. I thought maybe having time apart might have changed something, but honestly seeing her now, I just…” He couldn’t find the words to say how many emotions were crashing over him, but Kagami understood. 

“There you are, come here and give me a hug.” Alya threw her arms around Adrien’s neck as Nino gave him a fist bump before giving him a bro hug. 

“I missed you guys so much.” Adrien said with genuine sincerity. 

“Yeah, but I think there is someone you missed more.” Alya teased with a wink. Adrien smiled sadly. 

“I don’t know if she wants to talk to me.” He said. “The last time I saw her I poured my heart out to her but she said I needed to go to London and we would discuss ‘us’ when I came back. I’ve hung onto that for 415 days, but maybe she changed her mind. I should have come back sooner.” He lifted his eyes back outside watching Marinette as she talked on the phone. She had a soft smile on her face. 

“Dude you can’t be serious.” Nino exclaimed as his girlfriend shook her head. 

“Adrien, she is crazy in love with you. She always has been. You know she spent all week making that dress she’s wearing just for you tonight?” He smiled at that. She did pick his colours after all. ”You have to let her explain. I promise, everything will make sense.” Adrien looked back towards where Marinette was and let out a sigh. Her long hair was blowing in the breeze and she looked so beautiful. 

“Nothing makes sense without her.” He lamented. Alya patted him on the arm. 

“Hold tight Sunshine, I’ll go get her for you.”

*****  
Marinette let Alya lead her back into the function room. As she brushed past someone she turned her head to apologise when she saw two bright emerald eyes looking back at her. “Hey.” Adrien said softly, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek, holding it there a moment longer than was necessary. 

“Hey.” She replied breathlessly, her heart racing so fast she thought she might faint. 

“You look amazing.” He said, grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze. 

“Thanks.” She replied shyly, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. Adrien just wanted to scoop her up there and then, whisking her away with him, but he had promised himself that he wouldn’t lay it on too thick this time. Maybe he had scared her off before, and he didn't want to risk that again. Adrien opened his mouth to speak to her when he was suddenly tugged on the arm. 

“Adrikins, you have to come and meet my new friends from the university. They are huge fans of yours and I promised you would say hello.” Marinette heard him audibly groan and voice his complaints as he was dragged off by the birthday girl, his eyes trying to apologise as he lost grip of Marinette's hand. He tried to smile and be polite to the chattering fan girls, but his mind was on a dark haired girl that had stolen his heart all those years ago, and still had it. 

More than once through the evening, Adrien tried to get hold of Marinette, but each time was foiled by some well meaning friend excited at his return and wanting to talk to him. Marinette tried to sound interested listening to Ivan and Mylene’s wedding plans, but her eyes would invariably find his somewhere across the room and they would exchange a longing glance. He had stolen her heart, even if he didn’t know it, both as Adrien and as Chat. Her mind began to drift back to the day Hawk Moth was defeated, the day everything she thought she knew turned upside down. 

*****  
The battle had been difficult. She had noticed that Chat Noir’s anger at Hawk Moth increased dramatically once they had figured out he was none other than fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste. Chat was reckless in the battle, throwing himself into danger at an alarming rate, but it was the depth of anger that baffled her most, almost like this was something personal. She didn’t understand why at the time, but soon it became all too apparent. 

Hawk Moth and Mayura put up quite a fight before herself and Chat had successfully overcome them, but during the course of the fight they had to leave Rena Rouge and Carapace to fight on while they recharged their Kwamis. In the confusion, they both ended up de-transformed at the same time in the same place. Marinette’s brain froze at first, but then her heart sank when she saw the pain in Adrien’s eyes, the root of his anger was now clear. Hawk Moth was his own father and all the years of hurt, pain and loneliness had come to the surface. “I’m so sorry m’lady, I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t…” He pleaded, but she placed a finger over his lips. 

“I know you didn’t Kitty, you don’t have to apologise.” She said, scarcely believing that Adrien was in fact her Kitty. 

“You deserve better than me at your side Marinette.” He hung his head low. She reached out touching his face with her hand, turning his eyes towards her. “I would never have asked for another Chat Noir, Adrien.” She said with conviction. “But we can talk about this later. Right now, we need to finish this.” He nodded and with that they transformed and ran back into the fray. 

******  
Marinette looked down into her glass of champagne as the memory faded. She didn’t even like champagne, it was bitter and sent bubbles tingling up her nose. Now totally lost to the conversation, she excused herself and went to sit on a chair by the wall. She couldn’t see Adrien anywhere. Maybe Luka and Alya were wrong and he left with Kagami who seemed to have disappeared as well. She wouldn’t have blamed him, after all she had pushed him away and Kagami had always been close to him. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears at the thought that maybe she had lost him again. 

“May I have this dance m’lady?” Marinette was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a familiar warm voice. Adrien was bowing low with his hand extended, a shy smile on his face. It was so very Chat, and yet so Adrien. He was still here. Marinette couldn’t help but smile, her heart flipping in her chest as she took his hand and let him lead them to the dance floor. 

Nino had started playing a slower song as Adrien wrapped one arm behind her back, and took her other hand in his. She recognised the song as one of Adrien’s favourites. “I wanted to talk to you when I arrived, but I didn’t want to disturb you on the phone.” He said close to her ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his breath fanned her neck. 

“It was just Luka telling me he wasn’t coming.” She said. Adrien huffed slightly in response, his grip on her back tightening slightly. Was that possessiveness she could sense? “I saw you were here with Kagami.” She said casually, figuring two could play at that game. She felt him shake his head next to hers. 

“No, she was already here, but she left about 10 minutes ago because she has a fencing tournament she is competing in tomorrow morning.” Marinette felt as though her heart was beating to the rhythm of the music. She wasn’t sure, but she felt like he had moved his body closer to her, his warmth radiating over her. Despite not seeing each other in over a year, they still moved together perfectly in sync, years of unknowingly fighting by each other’s side, and yet it was as though they could still speak to each other without words. Her body responding to his silent question. 

“Are you going to be going to watch her compete?” Marinette didn’t even know why she asked him that. He’s going to start to think I’m pushing him towards Kagami, she scolded herself. Adrien pulled back slightly to look at her, a softness in his eyes. 

“No, I told her I’m going to be busy in the morning.” There was something playful in the way he said that. It reminded her of how Chat used to be. 

“Busy? Doing what?” She asked. Adrien leaned his head against her’s. Letting go of her hand, he placed both his hands on her hips. Marientte brought her now free hand up to his shoulder, his blonde locks tickling her fingers. 

“Well, that depends on you Bug.” He said softly. It surprised her how easily his pet names for her alter ego just rolled off his tongue, like he had just seen her yesterday. “Do you remember that last conversation we had on your balcony?” Marinette nodded. She could hardly forget, having replayed it over in her mind more than she would care to admit. 

*****  
After Gabriel and Nathalie had been taken away, Adrien was occupied for days with the fallout, especially the impact on the Gabriel fashion empire. He never had cared much for modeling, but he knew his responsibilities to the company would one day fall onto his shoulders. He just thought he had a few more years before that would happen. 

Eventually one late night Chat made his way to Marinette’s. They had not gotten a chance to talk about what had happened. She knew what she had to do, and had it all rationalised in her mind what had to be said but she debated the scenario over and over. Chat turned up unexpectedly and practically fell into her embrace when he arrived, declaring all the love he had for her. She was overwhelmed hearing those words coming from Chat, knowing he was Adrien. While she was still recovering from the fact that Adrien was Chat Noir, and that she had spent years rejecting him as Ladybug, Adrien was just so happy to know his Lady was Marinette because he said he had loved them both. She didn’t doubt this sincerity, seeing the proof in his eyes and wanted nothing more than to tell him she loved him too, both sides of him, but she knew now wasn’t the right time for that. It broke her heart to see the wounded look in his eyes when she told him they needed time to deal with the aftermath before they could talk about ‘us’. She used words like ‘partner’, ‘best friend’, and ‘trust’, but she avoided the word she really wanted to say - love. 

A few days later, Adrien left for London without a word to anyone to stay with his Aunt and cousin. He needed their help if he was going to save the fashion company from complete collapse. As much as he tried not to, he would still send the odd text now and then to Marinette, just to check in and make sure she was alright. She always responded, and it kept the connection alive, but both had avoided any real conversation. She, because she didn’t think she could be brave enough to hold back if she saw him, and he, because he wanted to talk in person, not over the phone. She doubted herself everyday whether she had done the right thing, but fear kept her silent. 

******  
Now here she was back in his arms feeling every inch the 14 year old girl she was the first time they had danced together. Adrien brought his forehead to rest against hers as they continued to dance, their bodies swaying gently to the music. “I meant every word I said to you that night Marinette. Nothing has changed. It wasn’t over for me then, and it still isn’t over for me now.” He slid a hand along her arm, taking one of her hands from his shoulder and placing it against his chest. She could feel the accelerated beat of his heart against her palm. The pulsating rhythm running through her veins to her own erratic heart. “Only you ever made me feel this way Marinette. I missed you every day I was in London. All I wanted to do was get on the train and come straight back here to you, but I didn’t know if you wanted me too.” She looked up into his eyes and felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She could see that same fear reflected in his eyes. Was he too late too?

“I...I missed you too Adrien. I wanted to see you too, so much.” She almost whispered. There was a glint of hope in his eyes then and it was only then that she realised that a second slow love song had been playing while they had continued to dance. “Nino never plays two slow songs in a row.” She said. Adrien rested his chin on her head with a chuckle, pulling her ever closer to him. 

“I might have persuaded him.” He said. She could almost feel the grin on his face. “I’d been trying to talk to you all night and this seemed like the best way to do it. Alya and Nino are always keen co-conspirators. Plus it was also an excuse to hold you.” Marinette was beyond fighting her feelings anymore, resting her head against his chest, she sunk into his warmth. Whatever they were right now didn’t matter, she just wanted to lose herself in the feeling of floating away amongst the stars in his arms. 

Adrien brought his hand sliding up her back and into her hair. “Is there still a chance for us m’lady?” He asked tentatively, gently running his fingers through her hair. She held her arms tighter around him. 

“I...I need you to understand something first.” She replied, closing her eyes as she held onto him. 

The song finished and Nino ramped the music up a notch to more of a dance track. Adrien stepped back and took Marientte’s hand in his. 

“You want to get out of here? My apartment is nearby, we can talk some more.” Marinette’s heart rate increased dramatically. 

“Okay.” She said quietly. Adrien was worried that there was hesitation on her part. He didn’t want to look like he was being too forward. 

“If it makes you more uncomfortable, we can go to a late night café but I know Plagg is anxious to catch up with Tikki so...” She smiled at him then, that beautiful smile he had missed so much. 

“No, your place is fine, I trust you Kitty.” Hearing her pet name for him made his face light up like sunshine, and she felt how much he had missed it too. 

******  
It was a short walk from the Bourgeois Hotel to Adrien’s new apartment. Marinette had let Alya know where she was going, her best friend wishing her luck with an eye waggle and wink. Marinette had forgotten her coat and shivered against the light breeze. Adrien slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. It felt so warm and smelled like his cologne. As they walked he slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. He didn’t have to say anything, in that one simple gesture she knew how much he still cared for her and it filled her heart with hope. 

The apartment was beautiful and spacious. The real selling point though was the gorgeous view of the city from the small balcony. Marientte stood at the glass sliding door looking out, her fingers gently resting on the baby grand piano next to her. Adrien took his jacket from her shoulders before heading into the kitchen to make coffee. Tikki and Plagg excitedly hugged each other before finding their own place to sit and catch up over snacks he had put out for them. 

“I see you had some cookies for Tikki ready.” Marinette observed as Adrien came back with the mugs of coffee. He gave her one of the hot drinks before rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I admit I was kind of hoping you would come back here tonight.” Marinette raised a playful eyebrow at him. He quickly placed his mug down on the piano and waved his hands around in a panic. “To...to talk I mean, not that I hadn’t maybe hoped for… I mean I shouldn’t be saying that but…ugh I’ll shut up now.” He flubbed. His big mouth was going to get him in trouble, he was sure of it. Then something unexpected happened, she started to giggle. A sound more beautiful to his ears than any melody. 

“Oh Adrien.” She said, setting her mug down and placing a warm hand on his cheek. “You really are my Kitty aren’t you? I’m glad I’m not the only one who was nervous about tonight.” She dropped her eyes down with a sigh. “I was so worried you were going to hate me.” Adrien took her hand, closing his eyes and softly kissing the inside of her wrist. This was doing absolutely nothing to settle her racing heart. 

“How could I hate you?” He said, resting his face against her hand. “I love you, but I understand if you don’t feel the same.” Marinette took his other hand, holding both of them between them. She looked down as she rubbed her thumbs over his hands. 

“But that’s the thing Adrien, I do feel the same, I always have.” She said longingly. She lifted her eyes to look up into his, confusion taking over his features. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me that night?” He asked. She could hear the hurt in his voice as his eyes searched hers for answers. “For 415 days I thought you only thought of me as a friend. Was it because I was Chat? Or was it because the other guy was Luka?” She shook her head slowly. 

“The other guy was you Adrien, it’s always been you. I was so in love with you for so long, but I didn’t know how to tell you then...then everything else happened.” She let go of his hands and turned to look out the window. “The truth is I loved Chat too, but I was afraid of how strong my feelings were. You were my friend Adrien, but Chat was my partner, the person I trusted with my life - and you saved it over and over again. Sacrificing yourself for me until one day I realised how much I loved you. To find out Chat was you, it was overwhelming. I wanted so badly to tell you how I felt, but it wasn’t the right time. I...I had to let you go.” She wrapped her arms around herself, lowering her head. 

Adrien stood looking at her back, the low scollop on her dress contrasting her porcelain skin. He gently placed a hand on her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of his touch. “I wouldn’t have left you, if you had told me.” He said softly. She turned back to look at him, Adrien placing his other hand on her shoulder. 

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you.” She said. “I wanted to give you my heart, but could you honestly tell me that you would still have left and gone to London, even if I had told you to go?” He knew she already knew the answer. 

“No.” He said quietly, looking deep into her blue eyes. “I never would have left you.” Marinette nodded in understanding. 

“Oh my Chaton, I convinced myself that it was only myself I would be hurting. There were hundreds of people in your father’s company looking to you to save their jobs, their livelihoods. You would never have forgiven yourself if you hadn’t helped them. You had to go to London and get your Aunt’s help to do the right thing.” She gripped her hands around his wrist. “And you did. You saved it all and the company is yours.”

Adrien knew she was right. Ladybug had always been the logical one, leading with her head, while he had always led with his heart. He leaned his forehead against hers, entwining their fingers together. “And what about us m’lady? What are we?” He brought his hand to gently resting his palm against her blushing cheek. “I didn’t come back for the company Marinette, I came back for you.” She lifted her eyes up to look at him. He tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear. “You're the heartbeat that brings me to life, and I can’t live another day without you.”

“I’ve always been yours Adrien. You are the only love I’ve ever had. It’s only ever been us, because you are the beat of my heart too.” She murmured before his lips found hers in a passionate kiss. 

“Stay.” He whispered breathlessly against her lips. “Stay with me tonight.” She pulled back from him just enough to see his eyes, full of adoration just for her. 

“Tonight...” She said kissing his cheek tenderly as she cupped his face. “Tomorrow...” She whispered as she kissed the other cheek. “Forever.” She murmured, capturing his lips once again. Two hearts now beating as one.


End file.
